Dragon Knight Reborn
by Lord Zidran
Summary: I was once a hunter, a slayer of Dragons, now I have become what I once had hated, a Dragon. I am reviled, vilified across Rivellon. But I will not stop, I will not falter, the Damned One must be stopped at all costs. I will fight him and I will prevail! I am a slayer no longer, I am a Dragon Knight Reborn! Possible romance, Rhode/Dragon Knight
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1: Newborn

I was peacefully sleeping, dreaming of things that could never be until-

"Come on now wake up!"

I felt hands shaking me violently and looked up to see my friend and part time instructor Marrius.

"Come on sleeping beauty were here and you don't want to keep Rhode waiting" he said with a smile

I looked at him with annoyance "Ugg just a few more minutes Marrius I was havening the most wonderful dream" I said with a wistful smile.

"Oh really? And these dreams wouldn't happen to have had our, as you say "oh so beautiful" commander in them would they?" he replied with the biggest smirk on his face.

My face became the shade of a tomato in an instant. "Dammit Marrius how many times do you have to keep saying that!" I angrily said

"Well I would say it if it wasn't true that little Daron had a crush, hahaha!"

That was the thing about Marrius, strict as an instructor, great friend, but a merciless tease.

Marrius was currently wearing Dragon Slayer armor that was mandatory for all Slayers to wear along with a Greatsword he took after killing the Dragon Knight Geldor, he had brown hair swept back upon his head and a brown beard to go with it.

Me? My name is Daron, age 22, I currently wore Initiate or disciple armor, quite poor quality in contrast to the armor most Dragon slayers wore but it was to be expected of the "newborns" as it were to have the hand-me-downs, my hair was the most noteworthy attribute with it looking "Golden-Blonde" as described by my mother and the beginning of a goatee on my face. **(Look at cover for Divinity 2: Ego Draconis to see a clear visual of what he looks like)**

My mother and my adopted sister are the only things that keep me here, my mother never had the best life and was always looked down upon by many for having me out of wedlock, yes I had no father, my mother was young and had a bit too much to drink at a party a long time ago, after some big event involving Lucien, the Divine Himself. When she woke up she was back home and was pregnant with me and did not know until 3 months into it. My grandparents disowned her, being that they were noble and could not bear such shame, though it was more they could not get more money or favours after an arraigned marriage of my mother to some noble man with more money than brains. Bastards. She lived on the streets taking odd jobs for many years with me at her heels but I loved her every step of the way, wouldn't you?

One day when I was around 8-9 years old we found a small child on the side of the streets of Aleroth, we tried to find a home for her but no one would take her, not even the orphanage, even though we could plainly see the empty beds within. My mother simply let out a sigh and said "come, let's go get your sister all cleaned up", and that is how Evelyn, who was just three years old became my new sister. Money was scarce, very scarce. There was only one job that could save my family, my mother was far too old and my sister to young, it paid very well but in return it demanded the best out of you or die trying, at that time I was ready to do anything for her. Mother of course was against it every step of the way going so far as to tie me to a post at the tavern she worked at and never let me out of her sight, after a few months and a few arguments that I am proud to say that at 9 years old I won more often than not, she gave way and off I was to join the most dangerous and feared warriors in Rivellon, The Dragon Slayers.

Even for the initiates they paid a modest sum, enough to keep my family from starving and that is all that I cared about, I personally have 200 coins to my name alone and have had the same coins for nearly 12 years now, all others are sent straight home.

After finishing those thoughts I came out of the zeppelin which was docked just on a small cliff on the mountain side, and saw the most beautiful, (in my opinion) sight ever, Commander Rhode of the Dragon Slayers. Rhode had blonde hair sept down the back of her neck and a tattoo of a dragon coiling around her left eye, her face had no physical marks and seemed to be perfection incarnate. A loud cough from Marrius smirking face brought me out of my dream land.

"Here we are, Farglow, The place where our disciples become true Dragon Slayers, and today the honour is yours" She said

"Thank you commander" I said hoping I didn't stutter like a hopeless schoolboy with a crush.

"Don't be so apprehensive. You'll be fine. This is a momentous step in every Slayer's life, but few have fared badly afterward" said Rhode

_That just fills me with confidence,_ I thought sarcastically.

"Your assignment is simple, seek out the men and women who reside here, and benefit from their knowledge"

"Does counting chickens count as knowledge?" I said before thinking

She raised a single eye brow slightly, "What do you think, Daron?" she replied with a small smirk on her lips, her luscious, gorgeous li- _FOCUS!_

"Err, yes ma'am" I replied hastily.

I could hear Marrius forcing back a laugh, and nearly failing at it.

"Are you coming with me Commander?" I asked

"Though I should very much like to enter the village again, I am forbidden to do so. Only once in their lives may Dragon Slayers enter it, as disciples. In any case, it would be imprudent to join you, this is a part of the journey each Slayer must walk alone" she said, as if rehearsed and spoken countless times before.

"So, when I return I will become a real slayer?"

"Not completely, no. After the initiation we will head back to Rivertown where the ritual will come to its conclusion. But let's talk about that on the zeppelin when we head back, shall we?"

"Good luck Daron, and try not to break anything this time" she said with a smile

"Hey! It was not my fault! How was a supposed to know those flower vases were fragile?"

"So they just aligned themselves in a perfect formation right when you decided to use Marrius helmet as a ball and rolled it right at them, crashing and scattering the pieces all over the hall?" she said with mirth clear on her face.

"It's a conspiracy I tell you! Those vases have it out for me!" I said with a smile

She shook her head, "Marrius get the good ale, I feel like it's going to be a long day. And you better get a move on!"

"Yes ma'am" I said with a salute.

It was not very long until I arrived at what appeared to be the entrance to Farglow with only a single man sitting on a small stool

"The disciple arrives! Let me bid you a fond welcome to Farglow"

"Thank you kind sir, my name is Daron, and yours?"

"Edmund is my name, thank you, and I commend your patience. Most Slayers loathe being referred to as a pupil. Such a belittling word disciple is, wouldn't you say, for one who has since the age of ten been groomed to become the elite of man's warriors? But don't you worry, you'll earn the title of Dragon Slayer soon enough"

"And how would I do that?"

"I presume Commander Rhode has been rather cryptic about what you are supposed to do here, and I can't reveal much more. In fact, I have but one thing to add: Morgana is waiting by the waterfall. Find her and the purpose of this day shall become crystal clear"

"Who is Morgana, is she another Dragon Slayer?"

"No, she is the Archmage. She's an intimidating woman to be sure, but pleasant enough in her own way. Her laboratory is at the back of the village, next to the Divine Memorial Flame"

"Devine Memorial Flame? What is that?" I asked

"As the name says, it's a shrine that bears a flame in honour of the Divine. The bowl in which the flame was lit is held aloft by stone Dragons. This design symbolizes the burden they carry on their shoulders, the guilt that was heaped upon them when they killed the Divine"

"Quite poetic for a shrine in such a small town, who else do I have to see in Farglow?"

"Several people, but she'll send you on your way after her part of the ritual. The others probably won't share more than a few words with you until they know you have visited Morgana"

"How could they know so soon that I have visited her in the first place?"

"You will see" he replied cryptically

I raised my eye brow at him and when he would give me no further answers I began my trek into the small town, it seemed quite simple, a few homes, chickens and pigs, people going about their everyday lives, however I was not going to complete my journey by standing around. I walked across the stone bridge and headed passed many citizens and another stone archway like the entrance to Farglow, it was past this point I could see a woman seemingly talking to herself, but of course when trained by the "elite" of the world you learn a thing or two.

I walked up to her and said "So who was the ghost you were chatting with?"

The woman looked at me slightly startled and asked "How do you know if it was a ghost? Maybe I have an addled brain"

I chuckled a little "Lady Morgana, when you have been trained by the slayers you tend to pick up a few things they don't want you to know at first, and they shouldn't write them in books either"

She smirked, "Well, well, an educated man, a very rare quality in this day and age, not to mention polite and courteous, the ladies must love you"

I began to stutter. "T-There are no L-Ladies"

She chuckled "How cute, but that is not why you are here so do pay attention, to be a Slayer is to hate the Dragon, but also, to understand it. No other order in Rivellon takes the old military adage "know your enemy" quite as seriously as the academy does. To attain this goal, I will infuse you with the memories of Dragons. It will make you understand their language, motives, powers and weaknesses. It will also colour your eyes silver, the noted characteristic of the Slayer, which will enable you to see the spirits of the dead, but I see you already have that slightly covered"

Ah yes my other feature that is "unique" apparently I was born with white eyes and grey pupils, making it appear pure white with no other colours at all, yet another reason for my family to be ridiculed back home.

"The ritual also has a… side effect. But nothing can be done about that" she said hesitantly

"If I recall the white glowing eyes allow for Dragon Slayers to see the dead"

"Quite so. You could call it a perk that comes with the power of the memories. Everyone can see the living dead, of course those poor souls that have fallen prey to necromancers. But to see the ghosts of the long dead is a precious ability and will prove useful more frequently than you think! The real drawback is this. The spell was not originally designed for the brain of a human. So to make place for it, you will lose your active knowledge of your years as a Slayer"

"…WHAT!"

"It's unpleasant, I realize that. But a Slayer needs the Dragon memories in order to operate. The only comfort is that your powers will still persist on a subconscious level, so you'll regain your skills rather quickly. Becoming a Dragon Slayer is a harsh occurrence, but you'll become one of Rivellon's greatest heroes" she explained

"The memories not only give you more insight and knowledge than a man could absorb in a century of unbroken study… they also protect you from mind attacks the Dragons perform. Without that, you'd be a puppet doing their bidding. But now you have equal mental strength, so dominance in combat can be achieved"

_Well at least it's not a total waste, and if the skills are more subconscious they would in theory return far more quickly than when a person trains the first time, just a few extra years after this to get back all I learned. _I thought.

"I can see the discomfort on your face, take comfort in the fact that Slayers like Rhode and Marius have faced the same ordeal and went on to become mighty warriors"

"I see your point, I may not like it but it must be done"

"Good, other slayers have outright quit at this point, never to come back, its good you have a stronger mind then they" she said

"Alright, I am ready"

"Then prepare to become a Dragon Slayer"

Morgana brought her hands to her head and shot a beam of light into my own head, excruciating pain coursed through my body and perhaps my very soul, it felt like hours but was only moments and when it was over she spoke.

"And that's that. You might experience some dizziness for a while, some disorientation perhaps. The journey starts again, my friend. Your path is an empty page ready to be filled with tales of wonder, of adventure" said Morgana

"But before you trot out of here in search of Dragons and distinction, make sure you meet the veterans here. Alberic, Aravir, and Gawain know more about their trade than anyone you are likely to meet. And don't forget Isobel! The gift she will share with you, aside from the Dragon memories, is the most prominent one you'll receive in Farglow!"

"Thank you for everything Lady Morgana" I respectfully said

"It was a pleasure Dragon Slayer, Divines blessings to you and your journey"

I turned around and there behind me stood my first ghost.

"Hello" the ghost said

I blankly stared back at him.

"Well at least you're not running away like you had a colony of ants in your trousers like the last fellow! HA!"

"Ah, yes, there's that famous wit of his! Slayer, meet Toral" Morgana spoke

"Why are you here Toral?" I asked

"Most ghosts you'll meet are there because of unfinished business. The strength of their will not to move on until that business is settled, is what binds them to the material world. In my case, it was my passion for alchemy. I will not find tranquility until I have fathomed all its innermost enigmas. Could take a while still" Toral explained

"Err, Toral, why is the pot bubbling? And shaking?"

Toral looked over alarmed and hurriedly spoke.

"Oh, well it was a pleasure meeting you Dragon Slayer but I really need to get back to my potion…before it blows up" he mumbled at the end.

"What was that Toral?" Morgana asked with narrowed eyes

"NOTHING!" he replied

As I arrived back to the town I saw a girl in armor on the stone bridge and seemed to be watching my every move.

_Creepy,_ I thought.

As I approached her she spoke. "I see you have met Morgana. That means we can proceed. Do me a favour and think of something, anything, but don't speak aloud"

The first thing that came to my mind was my family, of giving them everything they deserved, a home, food, and the praise of our neighbours, not the jeers we had grown accustomed to before.

"Your thoughts show that you are a man who has no sense of selfishness in your body, you protect and defend your family above all else, even bringing harm to yourself to see them safe, this is your true character and I am quite surprised, no easy feat mind you"

I was surprised. "How did you-"

"Surprised? Surely you have heard of the gift of mind-reading that Dragon Slayers possess. Maybe you have also wondered how they come by such an amazing ability. The answer is easy: I bequeath it to them"

_Of course, stupid me forgetting that. _I thought.

"Now allow me to gran you this gift"

Isobel Brought her hands forwards and another beam was shot into my head, it felt like an explosion went off in my head for a second and I could hear everyone's thoughts at that one time but they soon faded.

"Be aware, though, strong minds are difficult to read and might be able to detect if you try and it could anger them, so you will have to work on your skills if you want to perfect this art"

I bowed to her. "Thank you Lady Isobel"

"Safe travels to you Dragon Slayer"

After Isobel left I went to train, I went with Gawain as I had always favours a blade in my hand be it two handed or one. The only magic that I particularly cared to learn was healing, seeing it as a necessary skill in any situation and as for bows and ranged attacks, I only used it as a last resort or the enemy is too far away or too high. After a few rounds with the goblins in the training area I was all set to leave, I left with a wave at Edmund and bound for the zeppelin.

When I arrived Marrius, Rhode and Sepp, a champion solider who flew with us, were talking very fast. Rhode saw me as I approached.

"Finally you are here! I apologize, but I'll have to extend my congratulations later"

"Why what has happened?" I asked

"Moments ago we received word: a Dragon was spotted in Broken Valley. While this surely is exciting news, the timing is less than perfect. You were supposed to do a ritual that would channel the Dragon memories, which is extremely important for your health and that of your surroundings. If we postpone it for too long you will go Dragon wild, and the ones that survive that terrible affliction spend the rest of their lives in deep dungeons, eating their own tongues and clawing out their eyes"

_Wait, WHAT! _I thought

"Horrible though that prospect may be, the Dragon takes precedence. So I hope we'll be able to improvise along the way" she said in a calm voice

_Improvise? You hope!? I am so dead_

"Now we must make haste! The destiny of the Dragon Slayers shall come to its conclusion at last! Quickly now, all aboard!"

And with those last words I climbed aboard the zeppelin towards my future, and a destiny that would change the very course of Rivellon and history itself forever.


	2. Chapter 2

**Important AN: ****If I do not mention or reference a quest simply assume Daron has completed it, there are just some quests/missions in Divinity not worth mentioning, exept for Bellegar, you can NEVER forget Bellegar.**

Chapter 2: Broken Valley

As I sat here before a roaring fire, with even greater roaring around me from the tales of the villagers, from their accomplishments to their downfalls, I watched the flames wither and dance, as though they told their own stories, ones we mere mortals would never know. I had already been here but a week and already much had happened in that relatively small time than I could possibly imagine, a short time for many but for me an entire age had passed.

(Flashback Begins)

This trip to kill the Dragon has not gone exactly as I thought it would. First I was forbidden by Rhode from even joining the others in tracking down Talanna (a good reason was given but that is beside the point). I was then tasked with finding out what the townsfolk knew of the Dragon in the area and it luckily did not take me long to find out she was spotted more or less in the vicinity of the Temple of Maxos.

However a small hiccup in my investigation happened when I entered the Black Boar inn, a few guards whom apparently cannot hold their liquor if their own lives depended on it were generally making living in the Inn a near impossibility. When I entered the Inn a delightful woman named Fanny walked right passed me without so much as a glance, raving about perverts and how her name is perfectly normal, though on a quick "inspection" I could not deny their claims, Fanny was indeed a perfect name for this woman.

Once I climbed up into the Inn I saw a stricken looking older man whom has seen better days, gripping the counter top until his knuckles turned white, with his eyes cast upon the "event".

One of the guards was, quite literally slobbering all over the quite beautiful and young barmaid and attempting to pull her into his lap with one arm while groping her with the other.

To me this was a common sight as my mother had become a barmaid to put food on the table for me and my sister, well one day a young noble barley 6 years my senior decided to use my sweet and loving mother as "entertainment", I walked away from that with a black eye and he limped away with a broken arm and a bloody face; best moment of my life, and it was only two moths latter I joined the Dragon Slayers.

Anyway, seeing these "honorable soldiers" mistreating this woman I did the only thing that seemed reasonable, I picked up a chair and bashed the molester on the head, instantly making him crumble onto the floor, his friends however rapidly stood up, however unsteadily and branded their blades at me while the barmaid made a quick escape screaming as she did.

Before I could bring out my own blade the man on my left rushed at me and swung at my head, hoping to cleave it clean, and if not for my survival instincts to duck, he might have. With how drunk he was however he used much more power on the swing than he needed with the swords momentum turning him around completely, using this opportunity I swung my legs under him, making his head strike the table as he fell.

The last man charged me with his sword held high, and as he bellowed a roar I charged at him as well, shoulder first into his chest knocking him down but not out, his sword clattered away from his grip, as he attempted to get up I wrapped my hand around his throat, used every muscle within my body and brought him down straight onto the table, splitting it in two.

After seeing none of the men attempting to fight back anymore I heard a bellowing roar from behind me.

"What is going on here?"

I turned around to find a heavily armored man scowling at the men, or me, or both, and I saw the barmaid clutching the bartender like a life line, both showing wide eyes and mouths.

"I said, WHAT IS GOING ON HERE?! First I hear my boys are making trouble at the Boar and then I find a stranger standing above their crumpled bodies, you had better explain yourself, NOW!"

"My name is Daron, I am in the company of Commander Rhode, when I came in here these men, if you can call them such, were harassing both the many customers whom left before and were openly groping the lovely Barmaid, so I decided to "teach" these boys a lesson" I explained

"Oh really? And what sort of lesson is that" He replied

I gave him my wolfish/evil grin. "Never abuse a woman in my company"

"Humph" he growled, "Men bring these pathetic excuses for soldiers to the barracks, I will deal with them later", he said to three other men with similar armor as the knocked out soldiers.

After that entire event my name grew in town rapidly, slaying goblins, protecting a man and his daughter from assassins, and even solving an old murder case, but none was more challenging than facing off against my first spirit. Lord Arben.

In order to stop the Dragon memories from overwhelming my Human mind I would need to fight a spirit and live.

His skeletal minions were easy enough to beat but Arben (whose name I learned before the fight), even while dead, was a deadly foe. His magical attacks were the worst and eventually he resorted to using his own blade. He nearly sliced me clean in half, but eventually I was able to beat him in the end.

"You are truly worthy young Dragon Slayer, you have much potential" said Arben

"Thank you for your words Slayer Arben"

"They are not just my words, but the words of all Slayers before you. My entire life has been dedicated to the killing of all Dragons and Dragon Knights, my blade has tasted their blood, power and flame for many years, and now the last is soon to fall. Take my blade and end the threat to us all young one"

"Y-your blade sir?"

Yes, I can already tell you can wield it perfectly, take it and bring an end to these dark times"

I will Lord Arben"

"Fare-thee well young Dragon Slayer, I will see you on the other side"

When I left the tomb Rhode was waiting for me.

"There you are! Marius informed me he spotted the Dragon Knight! But tell me, did you defeat the ghost in that tomb?"

"The tomb is quiet. Arben rests again and he hopes this sword will take active part in Talana's demise.

"Arben? Lord Abrben? To thnk a slayer of his caliber rested here for his final days. You say he wished his sword to be used on the last Dragon? Then it will! But not by your hand."

"… _What?"_

"You have proven you are worthy of the title of Dragon Slayer and therefore I won't allow you to join us. I foresee great things for you. It would be a shame if they were unrealised because of ill-timed heroics. The Dragon memories are too fresh a presence in your psyche. Talana's mind-attacks would see your doom."

"I suppose you know what's best. I'll wait for you in the barracks then, shall I?"

"Loyal as ever. You're a good soldier and friend indeed. Wait here, in the village. Oh, yes, for once I won't frown upon your sitting in the tavern should I find you there. Come now, give me the sword so that Lord Arben's wish may yet be realised. And don't be saddened by the events of this day. You will make your name as a hero yet."

Two days passed by with little to nothing happening save for some goblins whom foolishly attacked the town gates and were quickly repelled. Eventually the priest Romon asked me to investigate the Tower of Lovis for magical items. Despite my orders from my commander I needed to do something soon or grow mad from boredom. And with this final thought I journeyed past Jackson's farm and followed the path near a crevice made of rock, latter coming to what seemed a ruined structure of sorts, though I could not tell what the purpose for it might have been. It was here where my life and the fate of the world was changed forever.

Past a narrow crevice of rocks I passed on the path into the greater part of the Valley, it was on this path that a circular ruin was in my path, as I walked in its crumbling pillars a woman with black armor stumbled from the underbrush to come in front of me, she was holding he side from a blade wound, I did not recognize her but I felt this eerie sense of power from her, it was when she stumbled to her knees and looked upon me for the first time I knew who she was; Talana: The last of the Dragon Knights.

"Whats this?" She wheezed "Another Slayer, and a young one at that, brought down by your best, only to fall at the hands of a child. What a legacy I leave hehehe." She chuckled mirthlessly.

Despite the fact that she was my sworn enemy I felt sorrow at such a sight, I grew up where my mother had taught me honour above all else, and damn my superiors but I would not strike her like she was a defenceless child.

I moved towards her, she did not move from her crouched position, believing this was her final moments. Imagine her surprise when Daron instead began to carry her broken body towards a pillar and rested her beside it in the shade and began applying bandages on her wounds.

"Can it be? A slayer with a heart? I thought your kind died out young?"

I look in her eyes, a smirk on my face. "But did you not say I was already young? Guess my heart has not been tainted yet."

For the first time in a very long time Talana laughed heartily, but had to stop when her ribs began to hurt again.

"Stay still I know healing magic"

"Don't bother slayer, that blade Rhode bore into me has sealed my fate, no amount of magic can help me or my mission now."

I lowered my hands and head down in shame, so many conflicting emotions within me, she was my enemy, I was the one whom gave the blade to Rhode, and now here I am trying to bring her back to health.

"I wish there was more I could do for you Milady, I-I am so sorry."

"Don't be, you've made my final moments peaceful, more than I ever expected them to be at least, but there might be one last thing you can do for me. Look into my eyes and know that it was never the Dragon Knights whom betrayed the Devine, now let me show you the lurking bane that will one day try to claim dominion over this world anew, an evil you Slayers have involuntarily helped. Let me show you.

I looked into her eyes and it felt like my being was being torn in half, every particle at a time and being rewoven again and again, until the darkness took me.

**x Scene Change x**

"How does it feel, Slayer? What is it like to suddenly find yourself in the body of the being you hate above all?"

I tried to talk but I couldn't, It felt like a dream, so lucid and yet filled with so much fog, I remember her eyes and then, blackness. My eyes adjusted and I could see and hear better than ever before, I could tell what was flying for miles around, my nose had elongated, I tried to touch it but all that came forward was a leathery wing. A Dragon wing. I looked all across my body and could not believe it!

"You had better get used to it: I bestow upon you the very essence of my existence. Slayer no longer, Dragon Knight reborn."

Before I could respond, I heard multiple creatures coming my way, and by instinct I took into the air and began to lay waste to these pests with flame! It was as if I could see out of my eyes but not control my body, but slowly but and surly it came back to me. I did not stop. Beast after beast fell to my flame, this was freedom! This was POWER!

"It seems the Dragon memories you obtained beforehand have allowed you to gain control of this form so easily, almost as if you were born for it, how curious."

Flying through the chasm I saw what appeared at first to be a tower.

"Do you see those horrid constructs? They are the perverted machinations of Damian, Rivellon's true Nemesis."

_Contructs? What does she- Oh Shit!_

A large metal javelin came flying towards me at great speeds, though thanks to my agility I was able to avoid it and bring down the tower quickly.

Coming upon and open space I was utterly terrified at what I saw, a floating fortress of pure darkness.

"With my powers I leave you my crusade: Damian's destruction, a Dragon's legacy."

_Damian is Talana's enemy? The Damned One himself!?_

Before another thought could pass, every construct and flying creature turned its attention on the massive intruder to their domain. I used everything I had, fire, my talons, I even used my Draconian body to barel through multiple of those Javelin Towers, but their numbers quickly overwhelmed me, and this creature which was the same size as my own, barrelled into me, bringing me down upon the fortress ground. I was able to lift my draconian face in time to see a figure come walking towards me, and upon looking at me inquisitively, immediately stomped me in my face with his boot.

**x Scene Change x**

"Time to wake up, my sleeping beauty." Said a figure above me before he kicked my head, waking me up.

I looked up to see an unmistakable figure, Damian, the Damned One himself… fuck.

"Such Vivid dreams you have. I quite enjoyed that little scene. A Dragon Slayer turned Dragon Knight. Hahaha! Such delicious irony, rich and thick, like clotted blood. But I warn you, little hatchling: Should you attempt to make Talana's dream come true, our next encounter won't end with the spilling of so little blood, clotted or otherwise."

He reached down and grabbed my throat

"Remember that."

Darkness once again took me.

I awoke to a bright and sunny sky, I began to rise groggily trying to gain my bearings when I saw before a strange elderly robed man, wearing a blue pointed hat, glasses and a blade strapped to his back, whom looked at me intently.

"Halt! Please stand still a while and let me have a look at you. Yes… yes… yes.. good! Everything still seems to be where it should. Most are not so lucky after a tête-à-tête with the Damned One himself!"

I scoffed at his description of what happened, "It was more like a heel to head experience, more like." I winced at a strike of pain within my head keeled me over.

"That headache will quickly pass, unlike the one Damian gave Rivellon when his dark armies ravaged her. But first things first. I am Zandalor: wizard, scholar and this world's most famous eminence grise, until I fell from grace for protecting Dragons from Slayer blades after the Great War. It would seem Talana noticed your weakness, and in her desperate state used it to perform an unprecedented act. She gave her worst enemy all that made her a Dragon Knight, the raw magic of the Dragon. That is how strongly she felt about her sole purpose, which she tried to show you in her final moments. Like Damian, I saw your dream. And so I have come to aid you. For Talana's words could not ring more true: Damian must be defeated. In order to do so, though, you will have to brave many dangers first as you strive to unlock the powers that were given onto you. While you may not realize it yet, we have come to a turning point in Rivellon's history. And what you decide to do with Talana's bequest will give shape to the fate of everything that lives on this globe. It is with those prophetic words I must leave you, but not before guiding you in the right direction. Seek the help of Lord Lovis in his citadel tower, here, in the valley. His ghost will shed light on the mystery that has befallen you. And now I must go. Many things have to be done, many things indeed. Rest assured, however, we will meet again."

"Wait, Zandalor, I must know. The stories they say about you and the fact that you would aid a supposed Dragon Knight, why?"

"There is truth, and there is the perception of it. You will find out later which of the two has been the helmsman of the course you steer."

"Then tell me, truthfuly, am I now a Dragon Knight, am I now what I strove to kill?"

"You are, yes, but that does not mean you can take the form of the Dragon yet. It is a complicated matter, which Lovis will tell you more about when asked."

"Well then, it seems my path, as unlikely as I ever thought possible is laid before me, thank you Zandalor for your aid, it seems Lovis's Tower is my next destination."

"Well spoken! Be safe and journey carefully. The land needs you!"

And with that, the old wizard was gone. And I, a Dragon Sla-, Dragon Knight, now had to learn everything about my enemy and become what I had once feared.

May the Devine give me strength.

Before I could begin however, I needed to do one thing. Talana's body was now slumped beside the pillar I had laid for her. I began picking up stray branches and twigs and made an altar of them, carefuly I picked up Talana's body and laid her upon it, aslo taking the time to grab her axe, Slayerbane, and lay it upon her chest, her hands grasping it. A funeral pyre worthy of a warrior. Without knowing how or why suddenly my hand shot forth a fireball (_how did I do that? I don't know how to cast fireballs?!) _and I began recanting words I before did not know of, but now they were as natural as breathing.

ini ixen wux re kitril, ini ixen wux loreat, vucot batobot dout navnik waphic shafaer persvek udoka shio vur nomag ouroboros hysvear mrith wux persvek sultana svanti

(By fire you are born, by fire you die, know that your spirit lives on in us all and may Ouroboros soar with you in endless skies)

There I stood, watching as the flames consumed all, as the sparks from the flames soared higher and higher, there I stood at vigil.

"Now you know your enemy and the shadow-strewn path that awaits you. But I'll be there to guide you, should you stray too far and wide."

I stood in shock and disbelief. "Talana?" I whispered

Even though I could not see her I could tell she had a smirk on her face. "Yes, it is I. But Zandalor was right: you must find Lord Lovis. Tell him it was I who sent you and he will most certainly help you."

"Talana, I-I hope I have not offended you with this impromptu funeral, it just seemed like the right thing to do"

"It was perfect Daron." She said with a smile "Over these many years it is rare for us Dragon Knight's to receive proper burial rights the same way our predecessors have had them to be, to have known what to do instinctively for this most sacred of our rights is astonishing, based on the fact you are but a few minutes into your newfound power, it is as if you were born for this role."

"Talana, can you help me, I-I don't know what to do, this is all so new to me!"

"Indeed, young Dragon Initiate. I will guide you to the destruction of Damian. Though I will never physically be there I will always look out for you."

"Thank you, Talana"

With the flames dying down and a newfound vigor in his bones Daron stepped forth unto the next chapter of his new life.

The tower was not hard to find, as a matter of fact it could be seen from most points in the valley it was so large. With the new rush of strength I never had before I began running up the hill with such speed I did not see the skeletal archers until it was nearly too late, an arrow was loosed right at me, and I jumped. I had hoped to simply avoid the arrow, but it seems that the power of a Dragon is no meager thing, instead of a normal jump, I actually soared high above their heads and landed behind them, with my legs feeling no different from falling at such a height. Without a thought I brought my sword out and cleaved their brittle bones to dust, though I knew they would not be the last enemies I had in this place.

Having the agility, strength and endurance of a Dragon felt amazing, and made carving through these skeletal minions feel almost too easy, before I knew it I had reached Lovis's main chamber door. When I walked in I could feel and smell the musty air, an ancient place that had not been disturbed for who knows how long. With a quick fix to the lever I entered the throne room. Even after all these years I could see the majesty and menace this place had once had, when I reached the throne there was a large tome on a pedestal that seemed to draw me forwards.

"You have come here, living flesh, to seek audience with Lord Lovis?" Spoke the tome

"Yes, I have"

"Then prove you have the knowledge required to meet him."

"Very well, let it begin"

"To whom was Lord Lovis born?"

"Anastas, queen of ancient Ferol."

"Very good. Who does Lord Lovis serve?"

"Ouroboros, god of Dragons."

"Very good. What was Lord Lovis' greatest victory?"

"The Battle of Ten Thousand in which he slew more than six hundred foes and three Black Ring generals."

"Very good. Who was the fiend that set in motion Lord Lovis' downfall?"

"Ba'al, the Arch Demon who raided this valley."

"Very good. What was Broken Valley called when Lord Lovis still ruled supreme?"

"The Valley of Shrines."

"And that completes this test of knowledge. Your wisdom is exemplary. You may address my master and wear the pendant with which his house is symbolised."

The tome disappeared and a light shone in front of the large throne and figure stepped forth. For the first time in a millennia, Lord Lovis walked the halls again.

"What have we here? A mortal wandered into my tower. By accident, I'm sure." Spoke Lovis

"Not entirely, Lord Lovis. I was sent here by Lady Talana herself."

"A fellow Dragon Knight sent a champion? An interesting turn of events, though not unexpected."

"You know them, what is stirring in the valley?"

"Oh yes, I do. And even if my sight was taken from me, I would still smell the stink of Black Ring presence."

"Yes, they have returned and it is my hope that you may aid me in defeating them and their master, as Talana said you would"

"Did she now? And how is it I may help you?"

"I must slay Damian, but I don't know how."

"As luck would have it, I know what Talana wants to do. And though I applaud her intent, I am apprehensive of her immediate goal: the Hall of Echoes.

"What is the connection between Damian and the Hall of Echoes?

"Therein dwells the soul of his one great desire; Ygerna. He and she are Soul Forged; one in spirit and being. When death dawns on either of them, it takes them both. But Damian cast the spell when his beloved had, but moments before, suffered bloody execution. This reversed the nature of the spell. For now, should Ygerna be brought to life – it is Damian who will die. That was Talana's quest. Now it is yours."

"Tell me of Ygerna"

"When Damian grew up under the tutelage of the Divine, he was unaware of the fact that he was the incarnation of the great evil destroyed by his foster father. But the Black Ring knew and sent a young witch to awaken his dormant powers. This she did – and they even fell in love. All went well for the paid until Ygerna was found out and beheaded by the Divine. Damian, who had, in the meantime, in the strictest of secrecy, become a great wizard, Soul Forged himself with his beloved as she felt the blade. It was then that the first Demon War was waged and won by the Divine and his army of Paladins. The second Damian scourge, the Great War, fared less advantageously, as you are well aware. It ended in no more than a bitter stalemate. The winner has yet to be decided."

"The Slayers say that the war would have been won if it was not for the betrayal of the Dragon knights, however, Talana told me otherwise, are the Slayers right?"

"No! You call us Betrayers, but it is we who were betrayed! Damian corrupted the mind of a fellow knight and made him stab your god-like champion in the back. He did what he set out to do: the Divine is dead. His Demonic army suffered great losses, yes, but away from human eyes, he is rebuilding his forces. How well he planned his devious game! Ygerna was revenged and while he knew it would take decades to regain his strength, the Damned One made sure mankind had another enemy to fight. Which is exactly what the Slayers did. They eradicated the Old Race, paying no heed to the slumbering threat that is Damian."

"Then she was right, the battles, the countless deaths from this war, it was all a lie, all for the purpose of weakening ourselves for his return."

For the first time in his life, Daron felt extreme anger at the Slayers, did they not care?! Did they not check to see if they were deceived, or did they simply let bloodlust and blind ambition steer them to conflict?

After a moment Daron calmed down enough to continue his talk with Lovis.

"Where can I find the Hall of Echoes?"

"I cannot say. Though I know my former master, Maxos the Dragon Mage, once found it. As always he wrote down all the research he did. This book must still be in his temple – not far from here. No one has been there for a very long time, but I possess a key. It is now yours. Finding the Hall of Echoes will be a long and tough journey. But should you succeed, our old enemy will be destroyed. Go to the temple, find the book. And while you are there, maybe you can take care of some small matter for me."

"Before I ask what this "matter" is, I would know more beforehand, who was Maxos?"

"He was a wizard of such vast knowledge he became respected by Dragons. They taught him things no human had ever heard of. And when he built his Battle Tower, a giant spire filled with magic, they gave him the ultimate ability. Like themselves, he could turn ordinary beings into Dragon Knights: which made him the most powerful creature in Rivellon, save for those of the Ancient Race. He could have conquered and enslaved this world if he wished, or turned it into a paradise. But that kind of power and dominance, be it for good or evil, did not interest him in the slightest. Only knowledge counted for him, while his Dragon Knights ruled Rivellon. Knights such as Orobas, Talana, and myself. Until one day he disappeared under circumstances unknown, and was never heard of again. This was almost a millennium ago. Ever since then, his Battle Tower stood empty. Until Laiken broke its magic seal and used the citadel as a laboratory to conduct his dark experiments."

"Who is this Laiken?"

"He is the necromancer, probably the vilest living creature in Rivellon: sicker even than the Damned One and second only in power to Damian. Death, pain, mutilation, and horrible resurrection are his life and very much his lust. To become a Dragon you will have to destroy him: a deed many have dreamed of, but none have dared to execute."

_To be second only to the Damned One himself, he must be more vile than I could imagine then._

"I wish to know about Dragons, how are the different from Dragon Knights like you or myself?"

"The Dragons are the Old Ones, the Dragon Knights their most powerful servants. They are humans chosen by Dragons when quite young and imbued with Dragon magic. They are more powerful and intelligent than normal humans, even live much longer, but their most amusing gift is the mastery of the Dragon form. In the guise of our Dragon masters, we, their Knights, are kings among men: rulers with powers unmatched. When the true Dragons showed themselves less and less over the centuries, the common folk made no distinction between the two anymore. Now some don't even realize there is a difference – an enormous difference."

"Why did the Dragons stop appearing? What happened to them?"

"That, young Dragon Knight, I do not know. Many of my colleagues had theories on their continued disappearances but none could be validated, till none showed themselves at all. Where they are I do not know, but should you ever, unlikely as it is, meet one of the Elder Ones, show it the utmost respect, they are after all our patrons and master in this world, and they deserve nothing less than our reverence."

"I will Lord Lovis. Before I go how can I not take my Dragon form? Is there a ritual involved?"

"Not exactly, only the raw power that is locked in Maxos' Dragon Stone may unleash your slumbering Dragon potential. But it is in the Battle Tower, and in the Battle Tower is Laiken."

"I see, very well then, what was the matter you mentioned earlier?"

"My salvation. I do not dwell here, a mockery of both life and death, by my own will or wish. No, my friend, I failed Maxos and this is my punishment."

"Punishment, for your eternal life. What in the name of the Devi-, the Dragons did you do to deem such a fate?"

"You may judge for yourself. I was tasked to guard these lands against Demonic incursions. But as time passed and my might rose I grew callous and decadent. Vigilance traded places with indulgence, duty with sloth. When the Demon Lord Ba'al came and with him his armies, the valley was overrun. This is why I was punished."

"Perhaps you deserved your fate then, but for it to continue for the rest of eternity?"

"Your words are harsh, but they ring true. Nevertheless, I have sought redemption, but received none. Too long, champion, have I been rotting without decay. Maxos ripped my soul from my body and imprisoned it in a Soul Stone in his temple. Close by, yet an infinity away. Go to the temple and bring me back my soul. It is in the possession of my old rival Amdusias. Destroy him and return. I assure you your reward will be substantial."

"So for all these years you have stood here, watching but unable to aid those whom remain. A grim fate indeed."

"Yes I have. And have grown more knowledgeable and more bitter in all those many years. Most have forgotten me, but I have not forgotten Rivellon. With great fury, I watched Damian destroy her as I stood helplessly by. It is good to know that at last another strives to spell his doom and at the same time redeem the name of Dragons."

"Tell me of this rival of yours, Amadusias, was it?"

"A long time ago, he and I were chosen by Maxos to become Dragon Knights. But one day, when were young men – not a day over seventeen and as brazen as all youths are – we tried to utter spells too potent for our still novice-like capabilities. A hurricane of fire ripped through a small city, killing hundreds. In awe, we stared at the beauty that is apocalypse, until our tutor arrived upon the scene. Enraged, he vowed he would teach us the constraint and responsibility that come with the ways of the wizard. To make sure we'd listen, he said only one of us would become a Dragon Knight. Ever since that moment, Amdusias and I became bitter rivals in the race for Dragonhood: a race I ultimately won. Amdusias remained as an acolyte in the Maxos temple, where he now – with boundless glee – holds my soul in his possession."

With a grim look upon his face Daron said, "I will deal with this matter for you Lord Lovis. Thank you for you counsel."

"No, thank you, young one. You have given me more hope than I have felt in a millennium, I look forward to seeing you return. Before you go however, perhaps check the chests surrounding the room, I promise you, you will find the contents within them most…fascinating." Lovis said with a smile and disappeared in small burst of light.

With a curious look on his face Darion walked towards the chests, and upon opening each one his smile grew wider and wider.

As Daron walked out the door into the fresh air of the valley, he contemplated upon his good fortune and upon his new look entirely.

Within the chests of the throne room laid an abundance of gold, but so did armor befitting of a Dragon Knight in Dragon form and well as a treasure Lovis had kept for many years. "Armor of the Knights of Ouroboros", **( Divinity 2 Cover Armor, I just made a cool name and backstory for it) **which only 2 had been made. The first had fallen into the hands of Damian, and now his leutenants and generals all wear basterd-ized and dark variants of it, the second it seemed had been in the possession of Lovis for all these years. Along with the armor I had also gained Lovis's Pendant, a magic necklace worn by him when he still lived, it was a simple piece with the main part depicting a dragon in a circle eating his tail **(An actual Greek symbol of Ouroboros), **the necklace aided in his Draconic abilities, including Mindreading and others, along with the necklace were two rings, one on each of Daron's hands. On his right was a ring depicting all across the band a battle between Dragons, this ring increased his martial prowess and abilities. On his left was a ring was a centralized depiction of Maxos: the Dragon Mage, Lovis's old master, the ring increased his magical abilities effect and potency tenfold.

A successful quest I say, but there was still more to do at this tower.

X Some time later x

Daron emerged from a lower door beneath the great tower, after arriving at the top of the tower he had gone within to find a friendly skeletal smith named Carlin, it was within this room that he finally found the stone the priest Romon was looking for but upon touching it he was transported into a dungeon bellow the tower, upon realizing where I was, I was attacked by a ghost screaming at me claiming I was Lovis, luckily he and his minions were no match for my blade and I made short work of them.

Now outside I saw it turning to night quickly, so I began to head back to town.

When I reached the ancient pillars where I had made a pyre for Talana, I met the last four people I needed to see after all had happened this day. The Dragon Slayers

"Damn it seems we are too late, it seems an ally of Talana's laid her to rest, who else but an ally would willingly aid a Dragon" Stated Commander Rhode

"Blast!" said Marius "I was hopeful we could at least make it more painful for her, the retched creature."

"Either way this ally has left by now and we can't wait her forever for them to comeback. Let us head back to the village and… Hey wait, what are you doing here?!" exclaimed Rhode upon finally seeing me.

"Commander, you will never believe what has happened I-"

"SILENCE! You disobeyed my orders – even under the circumstances we were in! I should…But… What is this, that aura… Oh no. No! She got to you, didn't she?"

"Even if I wanted to resist I could not, but that does not matter, Commander you must listen to me, the things I have learned change everything we once thought true! If you would only listen to me, please."

"I-I am sorry, but I cannot, the Dragon has tainted you and as Slayers it is our duty to…remove, that taint."

"C-commander?" I whispered

Rhode looked down in shame "I'm sorry" she whispered

Her head shot up, her face full of conviction. "Your life is hereby forfeit. You shall perish at the hand of Dragon Slayers, as all of the traitor race have done before you. It… it is not a pleasant duty, but there is no other way. Here – take the sword Arben gave you. Remember the tenets of the Slayers, and die with honour."

As she handed the blade into my hands, our hands touched for just the briefest of moments, and I looked into her eyes, and saw only regret.

"Marius – when it is done, soak the sword in the Dragon's blood and bring it to the Academy so that it may serve as a warning for our disciples. Farewell, Dragon Slayer, for that is how I will try to think of you. I will make sure your family knows you died with honour fighting the last of the betrayers" She said

And with that she walked away towards the village, she did not glance back.

"This is not how I imagined this day would pass." Spoke Marius with a heavy tone

"Marius, Gunther, Gene… it doesn't have to be this way. We're friends in arms. I don't want to have to fight you."

"You don't have to fight us, Slayer. Use the sword Rhode gave you, and end your own life with dignity. No one will think less of you. It'll be over quickly."

I looked at the blade, its beauty and deadly nature made it almost hypnotic, almost.

"No. I can't do that, Marius. I have a mission – to defeat Damian and destroy the Black Ring."

"Ha ha ha! You must be joking. You always could get a lugh out of me most days."

"Isn't that what the Dragon Slayers do as well? Fight the Black Ring as you did in Aleroth? I'm still pursuing the same end as you are, I still have the desire to end Damian's tyranny. Let me pass, Marius, my friend. Let us work together to stop the Darkness, we need not fight." I pleaded my oldest friend

Marius cast his eyes downwards, and spoke as if having to force the words out "I have my orders. Unlike you, I intend to obey them. You have but three choices, my friend. You can end your own life here and now, you can die in battle, or you can try to run and die a coward."

With a defiant face, and a voice of resignation I said "I'm not going to run. Old friend"

"There's nothing for it, I suppose, so let's get this over with. The Dragon must be slain! Pick up the sword and fight, Dragon!"

I raised Arbens Blade into the air and charged forward against my former brothers in arms.

The battle was intense, without my new Draconic powers, reflexes and the new armor, I would surly have died, but luck seemed to be on my side. Gunther and Gene died early to my blade and now it was only me and Marius, our blades met repeatedly, Back and fourth we fought all around the area landing blows on each other, one after another but still, neither one of us giving an inch to the other, with only one difference, Marius was becoming tired. With my new abilities I could fight for hours, but Marius was still a regular human and soon enough he would make a mistake.

I changed my attack, I left my blade in my left hand, and when he deflected my weak attack, he left himself easily open, my fist hit him on the side of his skull turning him around, I re-gripped my blade and brought it down across his back. The cut went deep on him, but not deep enough to completely stop him, with every ounce of strength left Marius tried to swing at me but was easily disarmed. His blade flew from his hands and landed far behind him. With no strength left in his tired and worn body, he fell to his knees.

There we were a Dragon knight standing before a beaten Dragon Slayer, best of friends turned enemies. I would have laughed if it wasn't so sad.

Heavy breaths came from his mouth, along with a good amount of blood from my earlier punch, blood began to pool around him from his huge cut on his back, his armor torn.

No words were spoken, none were needed for all had been said and done.

As a final favor I thought, I would at least give him a clean death, a soldier's death.

I walked behind my one time friend and raised my blade, with the tip pointed at the bottom of his neck, and with one downward thrust the life of Slayer Marius had come to an end.

"There's certainly no turning back now. Your past is as dead as your former friends." Spoke Telana in my mind.

"I truly am a Slayer no more" I said as I looked upon Marius's corpse, and walked away towards the village feeling a thousand years older than when I had come to the Valley.

I chose to keep Arbens Blade as my own, abandoning my Slayer given blade which had seen me through the years of training at the Slayer compound. As I looked upon my new blade a wave of irony hit me. Dragon Knights have fallen to it before, and now it shall serve the last Dragon Knight to extract retribution upon Rivellon's enemies.

When I returned to the village I could see the Zeppelin had already left, most likely upon Rhodes orders to return to Aleroth. If anyone was surprised by my new armor and weapon, none mentioned it, and I headed towards the inn, where all of the ale in the valley awaited me.

Flashback Ends:

As I sat alone on the couch in front of the fire with my blade laying near my side and a pint of ale in my hand, all I could do was stare and see the end of one life and the beginning of a new one. Let the world hate me, let them spit on me for what I have done, I will take it all with my head held high. If my friends can betray me so readily for a twisted history that was manipulated by the Black Hand themselves than why should I feel sorry for their choices and their deaths? They were fools. The world will see that one day, for now however I shall join the men and women of this hall and drink heartily until the hangs high above us. I will show the world the true value of the Dragon Knights and bring honour back to title once more!

Let my enemies come, for the Dragon has awoken and his vengeance will set the world aflame.


End file.
